This invention relates to a system for optical pumping of lasers with solar energy, such system being particularly useful in space and terrestrial telecommunications.
Several types of systems for optically pumping lasers with solar energy are known. In one such system, a solar-energy collecting concave mirror, a correcting optical system, and a cencentrating sapphire lens designed for introducing solar energy in the working medium of the laser are successively disposed along an optical axis. In another such system, the collecting concave mirror faces a light guide in the form of a truncated sapphire cone, the smaller base of which contacts a sapphire cylinder which contains the working medium of the laser.
Besides being extremely complicated, such existing systems exhibit nonuniform pumping of the laser working medium and require prescribed geometric dimensions of such working medium.